If I understood
by lily forever
Summary: OS. Parfois, ce sont les personnes innatendues qui nous aident le plus. Nessie ne se sent pas bien, et pour une fois, ce n'est pas sa famille, qu'elle va voir, mais bel et bien Leah. Qui de mieux pour expliquer les comportements étranges de Jacob ? J/R.


Bonjour (ou bonsoir ^^) ! Voilà, c'est mon premier OS sur Twilight, et je vous prierais donc d'être indulgent avec cette mini-scène. Comme je voue un culte aux loups-garou, en particulier Jacob et Leah, j'ai eut l'idée d'une Renesmée perdue demandant de l'aide à cette chère Clearwater =)

C'est très court, mais j'espère que vous aimerez !

Gros Bisous,

Lil's

* * *

**If I understood...**

Comme toujours, j'étais à l'écart.

J'avais beau suivre Jacob là où il allait, c'est à dire généralement vers les sangsues, je me refusais de me lier d'amitié avec eux. Ils sentaient mauvais, et leur bonté m'écœurait. Certes, j'échangeais parfois quelques mots avec Bella -très rapidement-, mais également avec Esmé, parce qu'il était parfaitement impossible qu'elle puisse simuler autant de chaleur humaine grâce à un regard. Mais les contacts se limitaient à ça. Je respectais Carlisle -à distance-, je me méfiais des frères du mari de Bella -ils avaient vraiment des habitudes étranges et barbares-, le pouvoir d'Alice, la petite brune, m'intriguait, mais je ne souhaitais pas l'approcher. Quand à Rosalie...

Hmmpft.

Il y avait cependant Nessie. L'adorable, pétillante, et intelligente Nessie. Je ne la considérais pas comme les autres, d'abord parce du sang coulait visiblement dans ses veines, et que son coeur battait, ce qui était déjà une grande différence avec sa famille. Et puis, il était impossible de résister à ses sourires éclatants de bonheur et d'innocence ;

Je l'aimais donc bien. Elle m'attendrissait. Mais un peu seulement, évidemment. Je n'avais pas entretenu mon précieux coeur de pierre si longtemps pour le faire fondre avec un simple sourire.

Mais j'étais tout de même à l'écart, et je songeais un instant à me transformer en loup pour arrêter de songer à ces stupides choses quand je sentis une odeur désormais coutumière envahir mes narines. Je fronçais les sourcils, et tournais la tête vers la droite. Une seconde plus tard, Nessie apparaissait, le visage défait. Je me dirigeais spontanément vers elle, et me rendit compte avec stupeur que des grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« Nessie ! » m'exclamais-je, inquiète, en lui prenant le bras. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il était difficile de se dire que cette jeune fille d'environ 19 ans que je tenais avait en vérité sept ans. Mais je m'y étais habituée ; elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, sanglotant misérablement, puis finit par se pendre à mon cou, sans cesser de pleurer.

« Oh, Leah ! »gémit-elle, la voix cassée. « Leah, je n'en peux plus ! »

Maladroitement, je lui tapotais le dos. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec les contacts physiques. Intérieurement, je m'interrogeais. D'ordinaire, quand Nessie ne se sentait pas bien, c'était sa mère, qu'elle allait voir, ou encore Blondie. Parfois même Alice. Moi, elle venait me voir quand elle voulait se faire une journée de folie, ces journées où l'on ne cherche pas à réfléchir une seconde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » répétais-je donc. « Nessie, explique-moi, arrête de pleurer ! »

Elle prit une inspiration plus grande, sans doute dans l'espoir de se calmer, mais ça ne fit pas une grande différence. Si elle arrêta de sangloter, les larmes coulaient toujours. Je me mis à caresser ses boucles auburnes. J'avais souvent vu Bella le faire, de loin. Généralement, ça l'apaisait très vite.

« Je... Je suis désolée de te déranger, » finit par s'excuser Nessie d'une voix tremblotante. « Mais tu es la seule personne que je pouvais venir voir. Tu... Tu es la seule qui puisse m'expliquer... »

Les sanglots repartirent de plus belle. Cette fois-ci, j'étais réellement intriguée. Quelque chose que _moi _je pourrais expliquer ? A Nessie ? Ça devenait vraiment étrange, cette histoire.

« Calme-toi » intimais-je de ma voix la plus douce. « On va s'asseoir, et tu vas m'expliquer ce que je dois te dire au juste, d'accord ? Allez, Nessie, chuut.. »

Je l'aidais à s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Elle renifla comme une petite fille, puis ses beaux yeux marron toujours remplis de larmes mais plus sereine, elle m'expliqua d'une petite voix :

« Il n'y a que toi qui puisse me dire... C'est... Oh, Leah, c'est Jacob ! En ce moment, avec moi, il est si étrange ! Parfois, il est parfaitement normal, et tout va très bien mais d'autres fois, comme aujourd'hui, il me traite comme si j'étais qu'une moins que rien. On dirait qu'il me déteste, ces jours-là. Il est froid, distant. Et... Et je ne sais pas... _pourquoi... _»

Sa voix se brisait à nouveau à la fin de la phrase, et elle replongea dans mes bras en larmes. Mentalement, j'insultais Jacob de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables. Et après ça, il osait dire qu'il ne voulait que le bien de la gamine ? Non mais quel stupide, stupide cabot !

Si Bella et Edward apprenaient que Nessie avait pleurer à cause de lui, ils allaient le massacrer !

« Tu sais, toi ? » balbutia-t-elle doucement, la tête dans mon cou.

Évidemment, que je savais pourquoi. Mais je pensais franchement qu'on aurait prit la peine de lui expliquer en quoi consistait l'étrange adoration de Jacob à son égard. Mais ils ne faisaient visiblement rien comme il faut, dans cette famille. Laisser une jeune fille de 19 ans dans l'ignorance ! Et, au final, ça allait être à moi de lui avouer ;

Je soupirais tout bas, et les maudit tous autant qu'ils étaient.

« Oui, je sais. » murmurais-je finalement, prudemment. « Mais... Nessie, c'est dur à expliquer. Il va falloir que tu m'excuses si je m'embrouille, d'accord ? »

Nessie acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Bien, » commençais-je, mal à l'aise. « Alors voilà, tu sais que Jake est un loup-garou. Est-ce que... Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà expliquer le phénomène d'imprégnation ? Non... Non, bien sur. Bon, alors, c'est une sorte de... de coup de foudre pour une personne, que seul un loup peut avoir. Dès qu'il aperçoit cette personne, plus rien ne compte, à par elle (ma voix était amère. Expliquer ça me ramenait à de mauvais souvenirs.). Parfois, il arrive que cette personne soit très jeune. Dans ces cas-là, le loup imprégné s'adapte. Ce n'est pas forcément de l'amour « amour ». ça peut devenir un amour fraternel, voir même paternel... Tu comprends ? »

Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, et semblait muette de stupeur. Je continuais donc sur ma lancée.

« L'histoire va te paraître tordue, Nessie, mais Jacob, avant que Bella ne devienne vampire, était amoureux d'elle. Il a assisté à son accouchement et tu sais sûrement que... Heu... Ce n'était pas joli joli. Il a cru que c'était de ta faute, il s'est mis dans l'idée de te tuer. Sauf que, dès qu'il a vu ton adorable minois de bébé, il... et bien... Enfin, il s'est imprégné de toi. »

Je regardais la jeune fille avec anxiété. Comment allait-elle réagir ?! Elle resta une très longue minute silencieuse, figée comme une belle statue pâle, puis déclara finalement, avec hésitation :

« Tu... Tu veux dire que Jacob est... en quelque sorte... Amoureux de moi ? »

« C'est l'idée » confirmais-je. « Mais c'est bien plus fort que ça encore ! »

Nouveau silence. Celui-ci fut plus bref, et Nessie, elle, beaucoup moins hésitante quand elle reprit :

« Mais... Pourquoi il m'évite, alors ? S'il m'aime... »

J'haussais les épaules, blasée.

« Je sais pas vraiment, Nessie. Tu sais, c'est Jacob, hein. Il a des idées stupides, parfois. »

Elle eut un léger sourire. Ses larmes n'étaient plus, et je me sentis satisfaite de moi-même l'espace d'un bref instant.

« Je vais aller le voir. Ça ne me dérange pas, qu'il soit amoureux de moi. Au contraire, j'avais peur qu'il finisse par t'aimer, toi. »

J'éclatais de rire.

« De _moi _? Oh, Nessie, vraiment... »

Rien qu'à l'idée de former un couple avec Jacob, je riais de plus belle.

« Oh, ne rigole pas, Leah » protesta Nessie, boudeuse. « C'était quand il commençait à avoir ses attitudes bizarres, et je me demandais s'il n'avait pas remarqué que j'étais totalement amoureuse de lui et qu'il voulait me dissuader de lui faire des avances. »

Mon hilarité se stoppa net, devant la confession sans doute involontaire de la jeune fille.

« Tu es amoureuse de lui ? » répétais-je, lentement.

« Plus que ça, même. » affirma-t-elle en rosissant. « Je n'aime pas être loin de lui. Ça m'est insupportable. Et j'aime quand il me serre dans ses bras. Et puis... Et puis je fais ces... (sa voix se fit plus basse) ces _rêves, _parfois... C'est... »

« Oui, bon, je ne veux pas les détails » la coupais-je gentiment. « Mais si tu l'aimes tant que ça, alors... Fonce, ma grande ! »

Nessie se leva dans un bond gracieux. Elle fit un pas, puis se retourna brusquement vers moi.

« Dis, c'est à cause de ça que papa et maman ont toujours des regards noirs dès qu'il est trop près de moi ? » demanda-t-elle, songeuse.

« Ouais, » m'esclaffais-je.

« Bon. J'y vais, alors. Jake me doit des sérieuses explications ! »

Et en voyant son regard déterminé, je ne pus que la croire. Nessie avait l'air sérieusement décidée.

Oh, si j'avais été gentille, j'aurais sûrement plein ce pauvre Jacob, pour la scène qui allait suivre...


End file.
